Power management systems are used to selectively provide power to various types of power consuming loads. In addition, most conventional systems are able to collect sensor data relating to operation of the power consuming loads.
One of drawbacks with existing power management systems is that they typically require numerous relatively expensive programmable modules. These numerous relatively expensive programmable modules are required in order to adequately control the various power consuming loads as well as to collect the necessary sensor data in order to effectively manage the power consuming loads.
Therefore, a need exists for a power management system that is able to control various power consuming loads without using numerous relatively expensive programmable modules. In addition, the power management system should be able to collect sensor data in order to effectively manage the power consuming loads without using numerous relatively expensive programmable modules.